Cheeseverse
The Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheeseverse is a multiverse whose universes are with cheese. Simply put, a cheeseverse is a universe composed almost entirely of cheese, cheese byproducts, and cheese like substances. Naturally, a verse like that seems absolutely ludicrous, but the multiverse is a vast place, with a good uncountably large number of universes, surely there's room for at least one? How Cheeseverses are formed Most cheeses in our universe are created from processing milk curds. The milk is normally cow milk, though the milk can be from goats or sheep. Before the formation of a universe, there are generally no cows so how can cheeseverses be formed if there are no cows?! One way a cheeseverse can be created is an artificial creation of a cheeseverse, extra-universal beings could be able to take the milk from -billions and -billions of cows, process the milk with even more -billions of bacteria and dump it into a random universe. Whether that universe had life or not is not their concern (and it shouldn't be yours either. oh well, least the lifeforms that aren't lactose intolerant won't go hungry). Of course, there are still cheeseverses that form naturally. Cheeseverses like that have very strange laws of physics, and no cows or bacteria are needed for its formation. Contents As the name implies, cheeseverses have a very high content of cheese. The most cheese-dense subsections of cheeseverses can be 100% cheese, the areas with the least amount of cheese are holes which are almost similar to areas of "empty" space within a normal universe, but all contents inside are composed entirely of cheese. Only select few cheeseverses can have holes (i.e. Swiss Cheeseverses), and holes vary greatly in size, from being a few nanometers across to being large enough to hold cheese supergalaxy clusters and cheese turtlies. Holes of those proportions can be considered cheeseverses in their own right (the whole structure can be considered a Level I cheesemultiverse then), and they contain cheesegalaxies. Larger cheese galaxies often have a supermassive black hole in the center. Cheese galaxies always have cheesestars. In some cheeseverses, cheesestars fuse lighter, more delicate cheese elements like cheesy hydrogen into more compact cheeses like cheesy helium or cheesy lithium. Cheesestars can have cheeseplanets orbiting them, some of which have cheesy water'' and cheesy oxygen, perhaps with a cheesy ozone layer to protect the cheeseplanet from dangerous cheesy ultraviolet radiation. Cheeseplanets with these conditions may be able to support ''cheesy life. Artificially created cheeseverses often start off with life, actually. Cheeses are processed using bacteria who convert lactose into lactic acid, so if an ungodly amount cheese is dumped into a universe, the germs camping out in the cheese will be residents. Some bacteria will die in the vacuum of space, some will live inside holes that still have resources for them to use. Dangers of the Cheeseverses Cheeseverses are dangerously cheesy, quite literally. Some cheeseverses can only permit cheese-like substances due to strange physical laws, wandering into one will turn you into cheese. Of course, not all cheeseverses have to be like that. Life of a Cheeseverse A Cheeseverse is formed when a cow throws cheese in the cheeseverse's big bang. Then it gets a billion times cheesier and then the universe is full of cheese. They live for 15,000,000,000 years and the cheese will pretend to be the universe's "tape" but the cheeseverse pops and it creates another big bang. Where to find Cheeseverses You first have to go to the Technologyverse, a type of xenoverse. Then you enter the Foodverse, one of its metaverses. Then you enter the Cheesecheeseverse, a type of multiverse, and then visit the cheeseverses! Types of Cheeseverses Every Cheeseverse will eventually become a Type 7 Cheeseverse. There are seven types of cheeseverses: #Less-Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheeseverses are not extremely cheesy like most of them. #Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheeseverses are very cheesy that you can get scared! #Very Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheesevrses are so cheesy that people will force you to eat cheese! #Extremely Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheeseverses are super, duper, truper cheesy! #Insanely Cheesy Cheeseverse: All the cheeses are thrown around this universe, CHEESINESS!!!!!!! #Beyond Intense Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheeseverses have transfinity cheesy products! #Infinity Cheesy Cheeseverse: These cheeseverses are just...just infinity CHEESY!!!!!!!!!!!! Bulls The cheeseverse not just have cows, but it has bulls also. Category:Types of Universes Category:Verse Category:Verse